The Ghost of Maiden's Peak/(Transcript)
(episode starts) *(the scene opens on a moonlit night where a figure stands on a high peak, it's the stone figure of a young woman with a red flower in her hair. Soon, that same girl appears outside the statue, but in the form of a ghost) *???: I've been waiting for you. Come back to me. Return to your beloved. I'm waiting for you. *(as the ghost says those last words, it transforms into a round ghost and its voice changes, indicating that things aren't as they appear to be as the ghost starts laughing) *Ash: (V.O.) The Ghost of Maiden's Peak! *Narrator: Since last time, Ash and his friends have been on a faerie sailing from the resort of Porta Vista to continue their Pokemon journey. Suddenly, Misty spots a landmark. *Misty: Hey! Look over there! *(Pikachu looks with her as everyone else joins) *Ash: Great! That must be Maiden's Peak, that's where we get off. We'll be landing soon! *Ben: (in thought) It must be that time of year again. Summer's end. *Azusa: Hey guys, where's Mugi-senpai? *(elsewhere on the boat, Mugi was battling a wild Pokemon she had never seen before, a Milcery) *Mugi: That was one strong Dazzling Gleam *(Milcery fires another Dazzling Gleam) *Mugi: Its using it again, use Mirror Coat. *(Van-Lily deflects Dazzling Gleam with Mirror Coat) *Mugi: Flash Cannon! *(Van-Lily blasts Milcery with Flash Cannon, knocking it out cold) *Mugi: Now's my chance! Pokeball, go! *(The ball struck Milcery and is sucked inside, after a few wobbles, it stops and pings) *Mugi: I did it! My first wild Pokemon catch! *Ben: What's all the hubba, Mugi? *Mugi: I just caught my first wild Pokemon, Ben-chan! *Ben: You'll have to show me when we make landfall, but come and look! We're approaching our destination! *(Ben and Mugi arrive with the others and look out to see Maiden's Peak as they pass by) *Ben: As my uncle said when we went out on our massive lake to feed the water Pokemon, land-ho! *Brock: (sighs) It wouldn't matter to me if I never saw land again. I just wasted another summer. *Ash: But we had a whole summer of adventures. *Ben: Yeah, Brock. When it comes to summer there are two things I look forward to, and one of those things being adventures, especially when said adventures happen at Porta Vista. *Brock: For you, summer mean adventures and whatever that second thing you look forward to is. To kids, summer means playing on the beach, splashing around and having fun, but for me.. summer means, bathing suits and girls to wear them! (drops to his knees) Now bikini season's over and I'll have to wait another year to meet a girl! *Ben: (in thought) Over dramatic, much? *(Mio pulled Brock's ear) *Mio: That's enough drama from you, Brock. *Brock: Ow! Mio! Stop it, please! *(Meanwhile, far behind the boat and following in a bucket tied to a rope, Team Rocket is slowly sailing along) *Meowth: We're really at the end of our rope! *James: No room, no room service. *Jessie: Stop whining. We don't have a cent and at least this beats swimming. *(Later, the faerie makes landfall) *Announcer: Maiden's Peak welcomes the passengers arriving from Porta Vista! We invite you all to attend our annual Summer's End Festival, now in progress! *Ash: Cool! A festival! *Ben: That's what I like, a summertime festival! *Misty: It looks like fun! Let's check it out! *Ritsu: Who knows? Maybe they might have a bravery contest! *Ben: Did you say "bravery contest"? As in, the school club trip and summer camp tradition? *Ritsu: That's what I said! Reminds me of one summer band training camp we were on after Azu-nyan first joined us. *Azusa: How could I forget? You failed to scare anyone that night, but Sawako sure did scare me and Mio-senpai. *Mio: Don't remind me. *Brock: I'll ride the Ferris wheel all alone. (notices someone off to his left as does Pikachu) Huh? Who's that? *(What Brock and Pikachu see is the girl from the beginning of the episode) *Brock: Whoa! What a knockout! *(Right after he says that, Brock gets trampled by disembarking passengers, but Pikachu notices something's off as he soon sees the girl turn into that same round ghost from the beginning of the episode and then disappears with a smile) *Brock: Hey. She's gone! *Pikachu: Pikachu? ("What was that?") *Ash: Cheer up, Brock! We're at a festival! *Ben: Ash's right! No need to be a party pooper! *Misty: Yeah! Let's have some fun. *Ben: (in thought) Why is it that I suddenly felt a brief case of the chills? That only happened when I was young, that fateful Halloween night. (thinks back) But it couldn't be! There's no way this place has a resident ghost! *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket pulls themselves up onto the dock) *James: There's a festival! *Jessie: (chuckles) People spend a lot of money at these festivals, but they never pay attention, so they drop their change all over the place! *Meowth: Meowth want a cotton candy! *James: Money is sweeter. (looks off to his left and also notices the same young girl Brock saw) Sweet! *Jessie: (smacks James) Snap out of it! Stop daydreaming! That festival is waiting and I can smell money! *Meowth: (runs off with Jessie) I can smell corn dogs. *(James turns to look at the girl again, but she disappeared. Meanwhile, at the festival, a parade is going on and our heroes are having a wonderful time, all save for one) *Brock: She was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. *(everyone turns to Brock and wonders what he means, when suddenly, an elderly woman appears and approaches them) *(This time it was Azusa who pulled Brock's ear to snap out of its trance) *Azusa: Come on, Brock. That's enough! *Snowbelle: Es purr purr Espurr ("Yeah, focus on the festival fun.") *Brock: Ouch! Why you, too, Azusa?! *Elderly woman: Hey, you there! *Brock: (turns instantly) Are you the.. *(However, instead of the girl he saw, he sees the face of the elderly woman) *Brock: (screams) You're not the beautiful.. *Elderly woman: Who's not beautiful? (gets out a magnifying glass to get a closer look at Brock) Beware, not of an old beauty like me, but a beautiful young woman. Or you'll meet a cruel fate. *Brock: That girl on the rock! I have to meet her! *Misty: I must be the beautiful girl she's talking about. But I'd never hurt Brock. *Ben: What exactly do you mean by "beware of a beautiful young woman"? Is that this same girl Brock just spoke of? *Elderly woman: I was talking about an elegant young woman, not some scrawny little blabbermouth like you! *Misty: Scrawny?! *Ash: Real scrawny! *(Ash gets whacked by Misty) *Misty: That's it! I don't have to stand around here and be insulted! Let's get out of here! *(Misty grabs Brock and Ash and walks off angrily with the others following) *Brock: The beautiful woman, a cruel fate. The cruelest fate, would be never to see her again. *Ben: (in thought) I just had another minor case of chills. But this time it was around that elderly woman. Normally I get the chills when I'm near some place that looks intimidating, but this is the second time it's happened! What's going on around here at Maiden's Peak? *(Meanwhile, Team Rocket is looking for dropped change, save for James, who's still thinking about the girl he saw) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Nodoka Manabe: *Radish: Od dish dish ("Tell me about it") *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Gastly! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-